everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Katerini Ailuros/Relationships
relationships family *family has become somewhat of an obscure word to cat, almost as if it's something they've forgotten about ever since he began attending ever after high. *the relationship with the family is a bit... complicated on cat's part. *other than that, cat's family is comprised of their mother and their five other siblings (two brothers, three sisters) who, unlike cat, are not anthropomorphic and currently reside in the court of the white cat. **siblings are purrsephone, purronica, meownique, pawgustin, and mewcian. **i am in pain. *their family always lived under the assumption that the family itself would always be something that was purely in the background of significant happenings, such as being a random family of cats in a court filled with other cats (basically they lived knowing they weren't anything special). *because of that way of living, the kittens apart of cat's litter (their siblings) always tried upstaging each other when it came to little tasks and accomplishments (such as catching a rat or finding a dead bird). *unfortunately for cat, who was the smallest and most "weak" in the litter, they were always the doormat for their siblings and taken advantage of by them. *before receiving the news that they'd be the next ruler of the white cat court and become the the next prince's love, cat faced several years of mistreatment from his siblings. *seeing as they were the smallest kitten in the litter, they assumed that they were obligated to allow themselves to be used and stepped on by their siblings. **there was also a "need" to impress their siblings so they did whatever their siblings asked of them to do too. *the cat now has an unseething hatred for their siblings after realizing that the treatment they received was Not Good and knows now that they deserved much better than what they got back then. *they don't talk to their siblings anymore -- the last time they actually spoke was like... in their first year. during a break or something. meowledy blancheur (mother) *while they may not be able to recall correctly, cat seems to remember more fond memories of their mother. *they remember their mother's words of encouragement and her attempts to teach caterine how to hunt for food and how to act in certain situations quite fondly, really, but there's something about their mother that bugs them greatly. oh yeah... *while she may have been a more positive figure to cat than their siblings, meowledy was also complicit in their mistreatment as she didn't do much to prevent it from occurring other than an occasional stern talking (which in itself did barely nothing to prevent cat's further mistreatment from their siblings). friends kitty cheshire *caterine has developed a friendly relationship with kitty cheshire out of their shared traits of both being mischievious cats looking to cause chaos around ever after high. *they, in a way, look up to kitty and feels a sibling-like bond with her (they think of her like a really cool older sister). anne-marie siegel *though their relationship is a tad ununsual, cat thinks that anne-marie is an interesting person to interact with and finds joy in having conversations + hanging out with her. *they're very curious about anne-marie and her past, however, as she never reveals much about herself nor does she tell the truth very often when if comes to personal inquiries. *they're often persuaded into joining anne-marie to go shopping at a clothes store or mall. romance feliks nikolaev (crush??? possible partner??) *upon seeing feliks for the first time, caterine immediately thought "that's the one!!!" and was head over heels in love with him. *like, they legit felt butterflies!! sparks fly!! whatever corny and cliche thing you can describe love at first sight with, that's how they felt seeing feliks for the first time. *they often tease feliks, either in their usual playful manner or in a straight up flirty-kind of way. *at first feliks was annoyed by their interactions but eventually grew to appreciate them and developed a soft spot for them. *they're also very touchy with feliks and often gives him hugs and holds his hands; feliks doesn't mind all that much, though he's often taken aback by these gestures. *caterine has usually been under the impression that their affectionate gestures and interactions with feliks annoys him greatly, they're genuinely surprised when they see that feliks isn't annoyed by them at all. *caterine considers feliks a crush but after observing felik's interactions with them, they seem almost like a couple?? at least to cat it seems like it (hmmmm) enemies *it's usually helpless freshmen and juniors who don't know any better that are considered caterine's "enemies". kai jr. eternity *cat enjoys playing around with kai jr. and has taken a liking to his exaggerated reactions to his tricks and methods of screwing around with him. *kai, however, is quite frankly not a fan. fennican renard *caterine finds great pleasure in pestering a certain fox -- nic, for that matter -- whenever they get the chance. *they'll mess up todd's routines during grimmnastics and try to heckle him during bookball games (that's the main reason why they would even go to bookball games tbh). **think of it like a "ron is our king" kind of dealio in the harry potter books except it's cat instead of draco going "todd is our king". *needless to say, while cat thinks of their teasing as being "playfully delightful", todd is somewhat miserable whenever he finds himself anywhere near them. Category:Subpages